


For good

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	For good

Barney's death comes by Clint's hand.  
His brother is doing illegal things again.  
Hurting innocent people.  
So Clint kills him.   
His big brother.   
His protector.   
His former best friend.   
His only blood relative.   
And Clint killed him to protect the innocent people.   
Killed him in the service of greater good.   
Clint's hands don't tremble as he takes the shot.  
But Barney's shocked expression.   
It's frozen in time.  
It makes Clint's heart clench.  
He is going to have nightmares about this.   
Because killing your family,   
It's never easy.  
People call him brave.   
But they will never understand   
That how hard it is.   
How heart breaking it is.


End file.
